


First

by MissjuliaMiriam



Series: Untitled ABO 'Verse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: I'm torturing Tim again, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn, alpha/beta/omega, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knows that Tim is an Omega. However, that exact status becomes a... problem. Good thing Jason and Damian have a handle on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty unedited, as usual. Also, it's in conjunction with Cait. We're working together on this verse, which means more porn (and probably angst) to come.

Being an Omega in an Alpha's world is tough for anyone; it is tougher for Tim Drake. His orientation is his deepest secret, because he knows that if anyone found out, he would lose Red Robin in an instant. Bruce, Jason, Cass, and Babs are all strong Alphas, and Dick, Steph and Damian are Betas. Of the family, only Alfred is an Omega, and he has long since proved his mettle.

As Tim grows into his abilities as an Omega, and into the instincts and urges that come with being one, medicated or not, he finds it easier just to distance himself from his family, rather than risk being outed. He's careful to monitor the periods of heightened sex drive that would be heats if he weren't taking drugs to suppress them, and to avoid his family them. He reigns in his Resonance, the strange empathy that all Omegas have, and he resists the mild Commands issued by Bruce and the other as best he can. It's hard, so hard, when every part of him is screaming at him to fall to his knees and expose his throat, or to lay back and spread his legs for the Alphas who take such good care of him.

Instead, he tucks those parts of himself away, and starts taking higher doses of medication, and retreats to spend time with Steph, who found out his secret a long time ago. He wishes that she hadn't, because she's only a Beta, and if Bruce Commanded she would be forced to tell. But it's good that there is someone, and when he's inches from whimpering for someone to take him in hand, he can go and curl up with her. She is good for him, she treats him well, running gentle fingers though his hair and asking for nothing more than what he will give.

Spending time with Steph leads Tim to spending time with the other “Bad Robins”, in the penthouse apartment in downtown Gotham that they have claimed as their lair. Privately, Tim thinks of it as the Den, and it is a safe place for him. Damian and Jason spend more and more time there, and though they radiate anger most days, it is better than the absolute nothing Tim gets from Bruce. They don't know what he is, and that's okay too. He can go there and play the part of the Beta, and let Jason boss him around a bit, and curl up with Steph on a couch to watch Jason and Damian take shots of liquor and at punching bags and at each other.

It's not all legal, and it's not always happy, but it's comfortable, and it's safe.

And then Tim gets caught by the Scarecrow, and he spends days whimpering and whining, begging for them to forgive him, that he hadn't meant to lie. No one knows what he's talking about except for Steph, and Alfred figures it out shortly after. All the rest are simply trapped in the grasp of strange fear and sickness, and a deep, deep sadness. They spend the entire time that Tim is out of commission lurking around the manor and hovering over his bed. Eventually, the fear-fever dreams lift, and Tim is left sleeping. Jason and Damian return to the Den, and the other return to patrol, and the what feel like the longest two nights of all of their lives are over.

When Tim wakes, he realizes that his body is not done with him yet. In the days he was ill, he missed a dose of the medication to control his heats, and the weight of every heat he has compressed and tucked away slams into him. He runs.

Tim doesn't know where he's going, only that he's not safe, that he's burning from the inside out and he  _wants_. He's almost sick with it, and halfway to where ever he has to stop and slump against a building, panting and clutching at his arms, trying to control himself. It isn't working, and god knows that it's dangerous to be out here, trapped in a heat and surrounded by strangers. Any passing Alpha might sense the heat on him and just take him, but that's not what he wants, he wants- he wants- he doesn't know what he wants, just that he does.

When he reaches his destination, he finds that he's run straight for the Den, where he's safest, and he's falling through to door and into Jason, who is demanding to know what happened, and who hurt him. It's obvious the moment he realizes what's happening, and he still, his hands clasping tightly around Tim's arms.

“Oh,” he says, quiet. “Timmy. You.”

“What is it, Todd?” Damian demands, coming over to where they're standing. He takes in Tim's slim form slumped against Jason, fingers tangled in his shirt, and stops as well.

Tim is Resonating powerfully, the desperation sliding off of him in waves, the pain and the fear and the pure need. Jason groans under the weight of it, and wraps his arms tightly around Tim.

“Why didn't you tell us?” he nearly growls, the Alpha in his rising sharply, yanking at his control. He wants Tim spread out beneath him  _now_ , but he has to keep control, because his Omega (his, his,  _his and no one else's_ ) needs him now.

“I- I couldn't,” Tim whimper, whines, into Jason's shirt. “I didn't want- I didn't. Please, Jason, please.” He's nearly incoherent, not even making full sentences.

Damian sidles closer, his head tilted back. Jason gives him a glance, and then looks back to Tim, which Damian takes as permission to slot himself up against Tim's back, pressing Tim tight to Jason's chest and supporting him between their bodies.

“Can I?” Damian asks, quietly, and Jason looks at him again, then nods. A smirk flashes across Damian's face, and then he presses his lips to Tim's neck, biting at him. He's careful not to leave a mark, not before Jason does, but the noises that Tim has been making have been driving Damian crazy and the relief that comes of tasting Tim's skin is nearly overwhelming.

“Tim,” Jason says, drawing Tim's face up. Jason meets dazed blue eyes with his own, and then mends to brush his lips across Tim's. Tim is panting, grasping at Jason and bending his neck to allow Damian more access. It's clear what he needs, but first Jason has to know if he's sure. It's easy for an Omega to be taken advantage of during a heat, especially one as powerful as this, and he needs to be sure that Tim came to them for this, not just for safety.

“Timmy, do you want this? Me, and Damian?”

Tim nods frantically, reaching up to try to catch Jason's lips, but Jason pulls back.

“Are you sure, babybird?” he demands. “Because if you say yes, I'm not going to stop until we're all exhausted, with you fucked out and sprawled across my bed.”

Tim whimpers. “Please, Jay. Jason. I want you.”

“And Damian?”

“Damian too,” Tim moans, and Damian yanks Tim's collar down to scrape teeth over his shoulder in reward.

“Good,” says Jason, and then decides that that's about enough talking for the time being. He leans down and captures Tim's lips, slipping his tongue between Tim's parted lips and sliding it along the roof of Tim's mouth, then tangling their tongues together. Tim isn't even breathing, and Jason can feel the movements of Damian's hands as they slide along Tim's waist to settle on his hips, just above Jason's. They're a tangled mess of limbs already, standing in the middle of the front room of the penthouse, and Jason wants both of his boys naked and caught up in each other beneath his careful eye and reverent hand.

Tim is pressing desperately against Jason, kissing back sloppily and moaning breathlessly against Jason's lips. Damian is still paying close attention to Tim's neck and shoulder, and Jason tangles one hand in his hair, tugging just a little. It's both permission and a warning; Damian's doing well, but he doesn't have the right to mark Tim first. That's Jason's and Jason's alone.

Jason is perfectly happy to kiss Tim forever, but Tim's moans are getting frantic, and he's heard horror stories about the damage an intense, unfulfilled heat can do to an Omega's body and mind. So he pulls away completely and tugs Tim forward, towards the bedroom, Damian trailing after them like a lost puppy.

Tim stumbles along after Jason, begging brokenly under his breath. It's almost disturbing to see Tim like this, when he's usually so strong, so stoic. Jason wants him to be better, now, and he hurries a bit. Within moments, Jason's tumbling backwards onto the wide bed that he and Damian sometimes share, Tim falling forward to splay across his chest, straddling his hips and rocking against him.

“Shh, baby,” Jason murmurs, and helps Tim to strip off his shirt. Beside the bed, Damian is methodically divesting himself of his clothes. Jason takes a moment to watch him, his hands busy at the button of Tim's slacks, and then he returns his attention to his Omega, and to the pale length of his Omega's neck. Tim has his head thrown back, his throat vulnerable and lovely, and Jason pulls him down so that he can bite and suck a mark into the juncture of Tim's neck and shoulder. Tim's breath hitches, and Damian nearly throws himself onto the bed next to them, his hands trailing along Tim's sides and grasping at his hips

When Jason pulls back, there's already a bruise forming on Tim's skin, dark red and perfect. It's a claim, Jason's claim, and it looks right. He smiles, untamed and hungry, and Tim whimpers, reaching up to grab at Jason's shoulder to try to pull him back down. Jason doesn't budge, and instead flips them on the bed so that Tim is on his back, with Jason lying between his spread legs. Damian, next to them, slides his hands up Jason's back under his shirt, fingers trailing over scars and hard muscle.

“Easy,” he says to Jason, eyeing Tim carefully.

“I know.” Jason nearly growls the words, because he doesn't want to listen to reason, doesn't want Damian's Beta influence putting rationality back into his mind. He just wants to fuck Tim stupid, damn everything else. But Damian was right to pull him back to himself before he got lost; he could have seriously hurt Tim if he'd lost control, or else dropped him so far into Omega subspace that they would never have gotten their Tim back.

As it is, Tim is far, far gone. He's lost in his own head, eyes hazy and unfocused, his grasp weak. He's enjoying the press of Jason's body against his, the way their erections are ground together, but at this point he's barely aware of it. Jason could be doing almost anything and Tim would enjoy it. Damian is doing his best to exert calming influence over both of them, but the speed at which the heat had dragged Tim down and the amount Tim is Resonating is making it almost impossible for him to do anything.

Jason hushes Tim again, and then shoots a look at Damian, who drags himself from the bed reluctantly, going to look for lube. Tim whines quietly, one hand reaching out beside him, searching for Damian's touch, and Damian nearly throws himself back onto the bed, lube in hand. He passes it off to Jason and then curls up close to Tim, biting at the underside of his jaw and pressing against his side.

Jason sits up and smiles at the image his boys make together, then wiggles his way out of his clothes and yanks at Tim's pants and underwear until he's naked as well. He settles back so that he's sitting on his heels and trails his hands down Tim's body, skirting around the jut of his cock and stopping on his thighs, gripping the pale, scarred skin tightly. Tim moans and arches up, trying to get Jason to touch him properly, but Jason only taps his thigh in a gentle reprimand, and lets go with one hand to grab the lube that he had let fall onto the bed and pop it open.

He drizzles some onto his fingers and reaches down between Tim's legs, trailing his hand across Tim's opening.

Tim moans and arches again. Damian presses down on his hips, preventing him from pushing down onto Jason's fingers, and he thrashes a little, trying to fight the hold. He fails miserably, his fevered state weakening him, leaving him pliant beneath their hands.

Jason groans and slides one finger into Tim carefully, pressing past the ring of muscle. Tim is relaxed around him, but still tight, and he begins to fuck Tim gently with the finger, adding a second as soon as he can. He doesn't want to hurt Tim, but god  _damn_  does he want to be inside him.

“Jason,” mutters Damian, from his place beside Tim. “Four fingers.”

“No,” Jason snarls, thrusting his two fingers hard into Tim. The Omega whimpers, arching his hips to meet Jason's hand. “I don't want to wait.”

“And I do not wish for him to be injured.”

“I want him to be feeling it tomorrow.”

“Jason-”

“No.” This time it holds the weight of Command, and Damian folds. Tim moans brokenly and presses into both of them as best he can, feeling the Command as well.

It takes Jason another few minutes (far too long, in his opinion) to finish preparing Tim, and then he reaches a hand out to Damian. Damian rolls his eyes and slides around to Jason's back, reaching around him to roll a condom on with deft fingers.

“Fuck,” Jason swears, thrusting into Damian's grip. His cock brushes against Tim's with the motion, and Tim moans.

“P-please,” he stutters, arching up underneath Jason. It's the first coherent thing he's said in a while. “Jay.”

“One more moment, beloved,” Damian says over Jason's shoulder, and then grasps Jason's cock firmly and guides him to Tim's entrance. “Ready?”

“Yes!” The word comes from Tim and Jason in unison, Jason growling and Tim whining.

And then Jason slides in in one smooth stroke, slotting himself into Tim's body right up to the hilt with no hesitation. Tim gasps, and then sighs in pleasure, his lips parted with satisfaction and indulgence. He looks happy, complete, and Jason can't restrain himself from rocking his hips, grinding against Tim. Tim makes a quiet noise in response and arches up against Jason, slim thighs spread wide, the long line of his waist presented for Jason to slide his broad palms against.

Damian ruts shamelessly against Jason's back, his cock a slick slide along Jason's spine, and Jason shifts, drawing out of Tim and grinding against Damian. Damian moans, his voice cracking, and Jason knows damn well that Damian's not going to last long. That in mind, he slams back into Tim, wringing a sharp cry from him. And then again, breaking Tim apart with slow, hard thrusts. Damian is ever more frantic against his back, his instincts to keep calm and steady in the face of an Omega in heat falling by the wayside, swamped with pleasure and Tim's broadcast desperation.

Jason only thrusts a few more times before Damian is coming against his back. He rides it out, hips jerking, and Jason grins wolfishly. “Good?” he says to Damian, his voice gone low and rough.

Damian just moans and slumps to the side, curling against Tim's writhing body, sated and warmly catlike in his tactile affection. He rolls to the side to wrap a lazy hand around Tim's neglected cock, and to bite at one of his peaked nipples. Tim nearly sobs when a flick of Damian's thumb over the head of his cock comes at the same time as Jason slamming in hard, pressing against his prostate.

“Jason,” Tim cries, “Dami, Jay, please, mh!” His words are slurred, nearly incoherent. Jason bows over Tim's body, biting and licking at his throat, and rocks into his body in short, quick rolls of his hips. Tim's noises get louder, entirely uninhibited and completely overwhelmed, and then he's coming between their bodies with no warning. Jason holds back as best he can, because he wants to fuck Tim until he's over-sensitized and sobbing, but the truth is that Tim is too perfect beneath him, and he follows Tim over the edge only moments later.

Everything whites out, and Jason sinks his teeth into the join on Tim's neck and shoulder. He's barely aware of the taste of blood in his mouth, but it still adds something, makes it perfect. An aftershock sweeps over Jason, and he jerks inside Tim again, his eyes squeezing shut. Tim is keening, and Damian is whispering sweet nothings into his ear, saying,  _shh, Beloved_ , and,  _perfect, dearest, perfect, you are so beautiful_.

When Jason comes down, slumped across Tim, Damian is shoving at his shoulder. He grunts and rolls off of their half-conscious Omega.

“Are you okay?” Damian asks Tim, fingers finding the bloody mark on his neck.

“Mmm,” says Tim, and curls into Damian. Behind him, Jason chuckles roughly.

“Oh, he's okay,” he says. “I'm sure he's just wonderful.” He slides up close against Tim's back, sticky and a little disgusting, but comfortable and warm and sated.

“This will be awful in the morning, Todd,” Damian grumbles.

Jason shrugs a careless shoulder. “In the morning, this is gonna happen all over again, and we can just do it in the shower. No problem.”

“Will I get my turn?”

“Sure thing, brat,” Jason mutters, and realizes that sleep is reaching out for him. Tim's heat is unlikely to have been exhausted, but he's sleeping now, sandwiched between Damian and Jason, and they should be taking this chance to rest. For at least another day Tim will be caught up in his heat, and then after that they'll have to talk him down from his inevitable panic attack when he realizes that not only do they know that he's an Omega, but also that he's bonded to them. Because he will be bonded to them by the end of this; Jason won't have it any other way. With that thought in mind, he surrenders to sleep, falling after Damian and Tim into the grasp of good dreams.


End file.
